


may i take your order?

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mystery, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's something about this stranger that throws Jongin off-guard. In his workplace where everything and anything shifts his ability to be surprised, it takes one look at what this stranger is wearing for Jongin to spiral into a series of things that he didn't know were even there to begin with.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: PROJECT 94 Round 3: 2nd Check-in





	may i take your order?

A sudden thrumming fills the air, causing Jongin to snap back from his thoughts. He looks up in time to see someone sitting at one of the empty tables. But before Jongin welcomes the newcomer, he observes him in silence.

There’s an angelic beauty that he can’t quite put his finger on.

But only after a close look did Jongin’s eyebrows raise in surprise. The ornate ring sitting prettily on his ring finger with a considerably sized ruby at its center gleams back at his eyes.  _ Why the hell does that look familiar? _

Before he can further observe the ring, Jongin pushes the thought to the back of his head. He puts on his casual smile as he approaches the stranger. 

“Hey. How can I help you today?”

The stranger looks up, recognition momentarily flitting through his eyes before disappearing as soon as it was there. He asks politely, “What do you guys offer?”

“Anything you’d like. If you can’t come up with something, we can also assist with that.”

“Is there anything else you offer besides meals and drinks?”

Jongin raises his eyebrows again. That’s certainly not something someone would ask. “What exactly are you looking for?”

“A good company for the last conversation,” he smiles warmly at Jongin.  _ That _ smile almost makes Jongin agree immediately, but he knows it will be irresponsible of him. 

Yes, Jongin is open to keeping some souls company, but he can’t dedicate his entire time to it. Despite the laid-back pace of the restaurant, his job description is to serve tables. 

“I’m seeing all different kinds of conflicts going through your mind right now,” the stranger chuckles. His gaze flits to the ring on his finger as he starts playing with it.

“My apologies if it looks obvious,” Jongin grins nervously, and the stranger shrugs good-naturedly. “There might be consequences if I don’t do what’s expected from this job.”

“That’s all right,” the disappointment is obvious on his face but he puts on a friendly smile. He crosses his arms on the table, “At least I got the chance to ask. But please come by if you do have the time.”

“I would still come by even without your request,” Jongin laughs, “I’m going to serve your meal either way.”

“About that, you said you can help with choosing?” the stranger asks, his voice sounding hopeful.

“Yes. If you describe a situation or certain food that isn’t crystal clear to you, I can help pull that from your memory.”

The stranger falls quiet with eyes squinting in concentration. An adorable sight that thoroughly amuses Jongin from where he’s standing. Taking a second to double-check on his other customers, he spots the somber guy waving his hand at him. 

"Can I leave you for a bit? Another table needs me," Jongin points at the other person sitting not so far from where they are.

"Oh, did I hold you up?"

"You didn't," Jongin reassures him. "Take your time. These things don't always come instantly."


End file.
